


Teaching Love - Kakashi x Reader

by failoutboy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kinda, Teacher/Student, also on Wattpad, dont kno yet, eventual naruto x sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failoutboy/pseuds/failoutboy
Summary: Your next door neighbor is Kakashi Hatake, your teacher before you became a Jonin.  Let's see how this plays out.READER IS ABOVE THE AGE OF 18,  YOU CAN THINK WHAT YOU WANT BUT THERE IS NSFW THINGS IN HERE AND UNDERAGE SHIT ISNT OKAYalso dont date your teachers, even if theyre as hot as kakashi





	1. uhh pre note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [John Cena](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=John+Cena).



READ THIS STORY ALSO ON WATTPAD! 

 

whats popping my dudes and gals and nongender pals

this is my first weeb fanfic so that somehow excuses my lack of research

also im dumb as shit, so that means i spell names wrong, especially foreign ones and ones tht im not familiar with :shrug:

 

yah. So.

 

the reader (you) is above the age of 18 in this story. you can think what you want personally, but just know that yes, this story obviously has romance between kakashi and the reader, which is illegal [in the united states of ass] so just know that ill be disappointed if you support romance between a minor and an adult. i will not hesitate to go into Dad Mode:tm: if i have to

also! the reader in this story is generally gender neutral. i try my best to keep it that way, but because the fanfiction community is mostly female, the parts that absolutely need gender will have female pronouns/anatomy. although i am a guy myself and would love to have a male reader story, i just dont think it appeals to most people. unless im just one big fuckin idiot and people would like it. idk, depends on what yall think.

heres some advice from Dad Alex:

dont date your teachers, just dont. not good. dont be like the reader and date your previous teacher slash best friend. unless like, ykno, its legal where you are and yall are gucci with it.

just actually dont fuckin listen to me im annoying myself talking about obvious shit like this

my authors notes will always be shitty spelling and dumb memes but i promise im not illiterate xthx time to actually start this shit

\- father alex


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeaaaa boyyyyyy

Blood.

Dirt.

Tears.

A cold blade pressed to your neck.

A tight grip around your arms and legs.

Your best friend in front of you.

Your opponent behind you.

His arms were around your body, not letting you move. Your face was wet with a mixture of tears and blood. Around you, three of your teammates’ bodies laid unconscious. You were unsure if they were dead or not. In the moment, you weren’t focused on that. You were focused on the decision that your best friend, your only friend, had to make.

“I’ll repeat this again,” the man behind you spoke in a harsh tone, “it’s this little one here or your precious little village.”

You tried to escape his grasp for the tenth time, but you were still unable to move. “Please,” you begged. You struggled again. The man laughed at your sad attempt. If your leg hadn’t been broken and your arm sliced open, you may have been able to break free. The blood was giving you some slip, but it wasn’t enough.

“What’s wrong, Kakashi? You can’t make a decision?” The man’s voice rang in your ears. Kakashi stayed silent, his eyes darting back and forth between you and the detonator in the man’s hand. His chakra had grown weaker now that he used his sharingan.

He took in a deep breath.

The few seconds before his words seemed to last a lifetime.

“Y/N,” he breathed, “I choose…I choose the village.”

You smiled through your tears. “Thank you, Kakashi,” you sobbed. “Don’t save one life over thousands.”

He nodded. The man behind you laughed. “Aw, so touching. Now that I’ve gotten all five of these little rings, my power is infinite. You have no way of stopping me, Kakashi.”

You saw his fingers grasp tighter around the handle of the blade. He drew it back and pressed the cold tip to your neck. Pressing it forward into you, a warm drip of blood slid down your neck and stained your green vest, turning it into a deep brown color. You closed your eyes and waited for your final breath.

Until you heard Kakashis voice again.

“Y/N, listen to me,” he said in a shaky breath, “I am so sorry for this. I’m sorry you have to spend your last moments in the arms of a man you’ve never known.”

His words enraged you. You fucking were! You were going to die in the grasp of a man you’d never met before! In the arms of the man who’s killing you! Fuck that!

You shifted your weight to your broken leg, causing a yelp of pain. Swinging your good leg back into the guy’s balls, he dropped the knife in pain. He brought you down with him, his arm still grasping your body. Kakashi saw a chance to attack and kicked the knife across the dirt. He pulled you from the grasp of the man and shoved you aside. “Kick his ass!” You yelled as you began to wrap your sliced arm in a bandage.

First, Kakashi kicked the man in the stomach. He then flashed a few hand signs and muttered a phrase. A fire jutsu! He circled his hand around his face and a flame flew into the man’s face. He screamed in pain and eventually fully collapsed.

Kakashi leaned down and checked the pulse. He sighed and started to dig through the pockets of the man.

“There’s no name, only an ID number,” Kakashi examined the card. “I guess this 23847 guy wasn’t well prepared, he has no other weapons on him.”

He stood and walked to you. “I’m fine,” you sighed, “just go check the others. We may be able to bring back a few survivors now.”

Kakashi shook his head and walked back to the man and said something about a detonator. He looked at the small box that was still in the hand of the corpse. Kakashi looked at it before putting it in his breast pocket. “It has a passcode on it, to protect just anyone from detonation I’m assuming.”

You finished bandaging your leg by the time Kakashi checked the third body. You limped to your teammates and found two dead, one alive, and one awake with injuries. Luckily, you were close to the Leaf by the time your enemies had ambushed you. Your teammate that was awake could walk fine, but his arm was broken and he had a huge cut on his head. He helped support you and the guy you were carrying on your back.

You, Kakashi, and your teammate Kaborash were able to make it to the Leaf by dark. You spent the rest of the night in the hospital. Your leg was broken but with surgeries and your own chakra, it could be healed within the week. Your arm was mostly fine, it just needed stitches, along with your neck. Now you had a badass scar on your arm and your neck, hell yeah.

You were sitting on the bed, your broken leg propped up. You were picking at your stitches, something the nurse told you multiple times not to do. You did it anyway. Thoughts of the event raced through your head, playing it over and over again. You started to tear up at the thought of almost dying. A knock interrupted your thoughts.

“Come in,” you sniffled. Quickly wiping your tears, you winced in pain from moving your arm.

Kakashi walked into the room quietly. He leaned against the wall and asked how you were doing. You said you’ve been better. He took another step forward and placed his hand on the edge of your bed. Woah, the floor looks cool, you should look there instead of Kakashi!

"I'd like to apologize," Kakashi spoke slowly. You shrugged. "I don't think there's anything you need to apologize for, you didn't do anything wrong." He took a deep breath and hummed in response. "I want to apologize for giving up so early in the fight." You shrugged again. "There was nothing you could do. If you had attacked him, he would have either killed me straight away or detonated whatever he was holding. The fight was practically over," You smiled up at him, "but I used my super cool ninja skills to bring him down, because I am the superior ninja, Kakashi-sensei."

You could see his eye close, he was smiling. "Stop calling me sensei, I'm not your teacher anymore."

You looked past him to the window that showed the blue sky. You shook your head and looked him in his eye. "You teach me something every time I see you, sensei. Besides, I've called you sensei for years now, I don't think I'll ever stop." 

Kakashi turned his body to lean against the bed more, stuffing his hands in his pockets like he always did. "You only called me sensei because I was actually your teacher. You've graduated now, I'm no longer your teacher."

You hummed in response.

"How's your new squad? Are they good?" You asked. You played with your fingers, picking pieces of nail polish off of them.

"Actually, yeah," Kakashi chuckled, "I have the last Uchiha clan member in there with a wild troublemaker and a hot-headed girl that has a crush on Uchiha."

"Have they passed your test?" You asked. He nodded. "I was surprised, your team was the only team to ever pass my test. And now, these three have. Either I'm getting easier or these kids are getting smarter."

You looked at the clock and told him it was late, that he should go home. He agreed. He was about to leave before you called out to him.

"Can you use my spare key under the mat and feed my dog?"

He accepted.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dedicate this book to the first commenter on this story:  
> g.o.d on may 13, 2018:  
> kill yourself, virgin fag.
> 
> u will always be in my heart bb thanks for the odd suggestion

You were out of the hospital a week and a half later, your leg pretty much fully healed. You just had to stop moving it around so much, and it would eventually be fine. Luckily, you didn’t suffer damage enough to do long term damage. You were still able to fight.

You had left the hospital around noon on that lovely Wednesday, taking your time learning to walk again. It’s been a while since you’d walked, you had to get used to it. Luckily, one of your friends had brought you a couple of books to read while you were doing nothing in the hospital. You had finished all but one, which you planned on finishing that night.

During your walk home, you found yourself near a small clearing in the forest path near the river. There was a red bridge that crossed to it. After checking to see if it was safe, you focused your chakra to your feet and walked up the tree. Sure, you could have just jumped up, but what was the fun of being able to control your own chakra if you didn’t unnecessarily use it?

You opened the book and began to read, leaning up against the hard wood and letting your healing leg dangle. You read word after word, page after page, until you began to get hungry. You checked the pockets in your Jonin vest and found a small granola bar. Hell yeah.

You hadn’t even realised people were right under you until you heard a deafening loud screech.

“WHEN WILL HE BE HERE?! HE’S ALWAYS LATE! THIS ISN’T FAIR!”

You quickly brought your leg up to the tree and peeked down. A kid in an obnoxiously orange jumpsuit and bright yellow hair was waving his arms around and annoying the dark haired boy next to him. You decided to not care about what was going down over there, but you just knew that it probably wouldn’t end good.

“Naruto, you say this every day. Can you just stop being annoying for one minute?!” A girl yelled back. You went back to your book.

You had gotten through another page before you heard a familiar voice.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life." You furrowed your brows, why was Kakashi here?

 

You smiled to yourself as you thought of an idea.

After they had moved away from the tree you were under, you sneakily slipped down and put yourself in Kakashi’s field of view. He watched you put your finger to your lips and carefully step forward. Kakashi continued talking to the three kids, you waited for him to say something that would give you an awesome entrance.

“You need to learn to focus your chakra,” Kakashi stated in his teacher voice, “or else you won’t be able to fight an oncoming threat.”

This was your chance!

You leaned between the pink haired girl and the blonde annoying one. You made sure to make your voice as serious as possible.

“We don’t want that, do we?”

The blonde boy yelled in surprise. He didn’t yelp, no. He yelled.

“WHAT THE HECK?!” he cried, spinning around and waving his arms. The girl with pink hair had reacted almost the opposite; she completely froze up and didn’t say a word. You started to laugh.

“Y/N, I see you’ve joined us here,” Kakashi said lightly. You smiled and waved at him. “Hello, Kakashi-sensei!”

“WHAT THE HECK, YOU KNOW THIS PERSON?!” The yellow haired boy spun around and pointed at you. Kakashi nodded.

“It’s nice to meet you all, I’m Y/N L/N.” You smiled again and pretended that you didn’t just scare the three of them out of their minds. The girl with the pink hair quickly unfroze and shook your hand. “I’m Sakura Haruno! Nice to meet you, heh.” You shook her hand and said hello. The dark-haired boy next to her said hello and told you his name. “Sasuke Uchiha.” He turned away from you and continued to stare into space. Cool!

The annoying blonde one expressively turned toward you and waved his arms around more.

“I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI, AND I’M GOING TO BE HOKAGE ONE DAY! BELIEVE IT!” He yelled in your face. You shook his hand. “With your attitude, I’m sure you will!” You responded. He cheered. Sakura looked annoying that you had encouraged his inappropriate behavior. Sasuke didn’t react.

“Well, Kakashi. This is the squad that passed your test? They look like a bundle of, er, somethin.” You said to Kakashi. Naruto glared at you. “What’s that supposed to mean?! We’re the only people to ever pass his test!” Naruto stomped. “Believe it!”

“I could have sworn I passed the test,” you furrowed your brows in fake confusion. “Kakashi, didn’t I pass your test?”

“You sure did, Y/N. You were the first.” He replied plainly. Naruto shrunk in embarrassment. Sakura blushed. Sasuke just laughed and called Naruto a loser.

“Well, I’d like to stay here and watch you all train, but I have super cool ninja things to do at home, like feed my dog. It was nice seeing you around here, Kakashi. Haven’t seen you much since you stopped teaching me. Bye!”

You waved to them and used your jutsu to awesomely disappear from the scene. You went back home and fed your favorite dog in the world. You scratched behind his golden ears and gave him a kiss on his nose. “I love you, Jakey,” you cooed, “you’re the best doggy ever!”

You set down your stuff on the couch and made a beeline to the kitchen. You opened it and huffed at the sight of just a container of applesauce and a few slices of cheese. “I need to go grocery shopping soon,” you thought.

You went to your room and changed out of your Jonin outfit and into a pair of sweats and just a tank top. You turned the TV on and started watching whatever was on and falling asleep next to Jake. He sighed right into your face. Gross.

You woke up to a knock at your door. After sluggishly walking to the door, you opened it just a bit. “Whoseit?” you sighed, rubbing your eye with your hand. A gloved hand shoved a book towards you. “You left this at the training ground earlier, I thought you would like it back.” You nodded and took the book in your hand. With a small thank, you shut the door, You heard a laugh through the door and a voice. “Good night, Y/N.” You heard a door open and close.

It wasn’t until you had turned off the TV and actually gone to bed that it was Kakashi that gave you your book back. You decided to forget about it as soon as your head touched the pillow.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> howdy

A few weeks went by before you spoke to Kakashi again. You went on a mission or two, just a couple of escort missions to get some famous person to their destination safely. It could have just been given to the Chunin, but you thought it was nice to take on the extra mission and get some cash. Your regular B-rank mission or A-rank mission paid extremely well, you could live off of just a couple for a while if you really wanted to. You still had a job as an artist, though. It was mostly to fill your free time, but you also loved to get strangers to pay you to scribble on some paper for a few hours.

The past couple times you had talked to Kakashi, you had been the one to initiate the conversation. However, it was Kakashi to talk to you first. Crazy, right?

The knock came to your door on a bright Sunday morning. You had been up for a few hours and was about to head out to start training again. You had a slice of toast in your hand and was about to bit into it until you heard the knock. Sighing as you put it down, you shuffled to the door and was surprised to find Kakashi there.

“Hello, Y/N,” He said. He stared at you. Creepy.

“Hello, Kakashi,” you replied in the same tone. He gestured to your apartment and asked to come in, in which you opened the door and let him. In that moment, you were ecstatic that you had just cleaned the place yesterday. Otherwise, you’d never let him in. He set a few pieces of paper and a book on the table then sat on the couch and you sat next to him, crossing your legs and facing him. “What’s up?” You ask, taking your unattended toast from its plate on the table. You crunched it.

“I have a favor to ask, if that’s okay.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I need someone to take care of my dogs for a few days.” You straightened your back. “Dogs? I didn’t know you had any at all… let alone multiple.” Kakashi shrugged and repeated his request.

You nodded and asked how many. His response made you almost choke on your toast.

“EIGHT?!” You yelped. “How can you keep them all in your apartment?!” 

Kakashi shrugged. “You don’t have to keep them all here if you want, but all I need is you to feed them every day. That is if you accept the request in the first place.” His eyes wandered around your apartment, which was foreign to him. He had never been in here before.

“I’d love to take care of them, but may I ask why you can’t?” You questioned him, pushing your plate to the table. You wiped your mouth with a napkin and folded it. “My usual babysitter can’t do it. Usually I have someone else take care of them, but he can’t this week.” You nodded. You asked how long he’d be gone. “I’ll be leaving tomorrow morning, and I’ll return on Wednesday. That’s only three days, but you have every right to decline.”

You giggled. He curiously looked at you. “Babysitter?” You laughed, “most people just say dogsitter but it’s quite funny that you see them as your own children.” Kakashi blushed under his mask and stayed silent for a moment. “I just,” he chuckled, “they act like children, in all honesty.” You laughed again and checked the time. You yawned and stretched as you stood. You cleared the table of the books you’d been reading and stuffed them into the bookshelf in another attempt to make the place look halfway decent. You then put your plate in the sink and continued talking to Kakashi about everyday things, like how the dogs were to be fed and when.

Eventually, Kakashi had to leave so you could go train. You got your stuff ready and stuffed a few books in your bag to read if you ever had the time.

There was a certain spot you liked to train in. It was at a small clearing a mile or two down the river, just a few minutes walk from the village. You never saw anybody utilize such a gorgeous place before, so you decided to train there. You had been for a few years now, almost every day you came here to train. You hadn’t as much these last few weeks because of your leg and arm healing, but they were fully healed now. There was no excuse for you to not train every day when you were home now.

After a few hours of kicking trees and practicing jutsu, you were finally tired out. It was at your 1300th pushup that you had become too tired to continue. It also didn’t help that you didn’t have much of a breakfast today and that you were late to your training. You packed your stuff back up and headed toward the water, focusing your chakra on your feet to cross the river with ease. You glanced under you and watched the fish pass under you for a few seconds before continuing on. At that point, you had an idea.

When you crossed the river, you headed down to the more calm part of it, where the water flowed carelessly down and the current wasn’t nearly as strong. You set your bag down and took your sandals off, dipping them into the cool water. You had rolled your sweatpants up to above your ankles, but a bit of it had gotten wet. You didn’t mind that much.

Reaching into your bag blindly, you grabbed a random book and flipped it open to the bookmark. Upon reading the first line, you realised this was actually not your book at all.

His eyes glanced over her bare skin, letting his hands-

You shut the book.

“Wh...What the hell is this?” You muttered to yourself.

You flipped the book back open to the bookmarked page and continued reading. Although you hadn’t really planned on reading such a obscene book, you had to admit the style it was written was quite good. It may not have been a book you’d just pick up in stores, but you didn’t mind reading it. You decided to start from the beginning, untouching the bookmark.  
You read the whole book by the time the sun began to go down. Snapping the book shut and making sure to keep the previous reader’s bookmark in place, you shoved it in your bag. You packed your things and started to walk home.

You were thinking about how you could have possibly ended up with that book in your bag and then it hit you. You stopped in your tracks.

Kakashi came over with a few things in his hand. One of them was a book. He put them on your table, which you then tidied up later. You ended up putting the book on the shelf and then into your bag before your training, and now you were here. That book.

That book was Kakashi’s?!

You blushed at the thought of it being his. And then it clicked once more for you. You had always seen him reading a book with a similar cover, but you had never bothered to ask him what it was! The thought of giving it back to him and him knowing that you know that he reads it all the time was just… Embarrassing. Kakashi-sensei had read that book countless times! In front of you! In front of Lord Hokage! In front of kids! In front of EVERYONE! How has nobody called him out on this?!

You continued your walk home and tried not to think about it. You set your bag on the couch and pet Jake for a minute, then refilled his bowl. He used his old doggy bones and slowly made his way to his bowl, then ate it all in just a few minutes. You refilled his water too.

You decided to listen to the TV play while you did some concept art for a commission someone had paid you to do. You finished it earlier than you expected and decided to roll it up to deliver tomorrow morning.

Another knock at your door. UGH. You were kinda annoyed that you had people knocking at your door so much recently, but it was mostly Kakashi on the other side, so you didn’t mind that much.

You opened the door, expecting Kakashi. And who was standing there? Not Kakashi.

Just kidding. Kakashi stood there and said hello to you. You smiled and let him in.

“I just wanted to come by to ask if you had noticed I’d left something here earlier today,” he stated. A blush crept up to your cheeks before you ran to get it. “I did,” you called, “and I’m kinda weirded out that you read it all the time in public.” You could hear Kakashi give a shy laugh in response. When you returned with the book, he was petting Jake. You smiled and handed it back to him. He looked at the book and you could tell he frowned. “My bookmark is not in the spot it was previously…” He trailed off.

“I made sure I left it there, though!” You exclaimed. Then you froze. Oh. You just basically told him you had read it. He chuckled. “That was a test, Y/N.” He spoke lowly.

“Well, yeah. I did read the whole thing, I do admit it’s pretty good. There’s some stuff in there I’ll remember.”

Kakashi was about to say something, but he froze after hearing you say that. He blushed a bit and tried to come up with something to say.

“Well, if you’ll excuse me, it’s quite late and I know you have to leave early in the morning,” You said, leaning against the doorframe and crossing your arms. He shook his head and said goodnight.

“Goodnight, Kakashi-sensei. See you in the morning.”

You closed the door and heard him mutter to himself. Most of it was gibberish to you, but you heard “I can’t believe that just happened.”

You blushed in embarrassment. You just… Did that! You said something so vulgar to Kakashi. Oh god. You’ll never live that down.


End file.
